Family Argument
by Aletto
Summary: Because family arguments happen, and even great war heroes like Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley have problems in their supposed-to-be-perfect married life.. rated M for violence, OOC


_**all the characters belong to J. K. Rowling!**_

* * *

"please, honey, don't go.."

"leave the luggage, Ron"

"just.. can we just talk?"

"I don't see what we should talk about.."

"please.. please Hermione, just sit.."

"..."

"I think I deserve at least an explanation.."

"an explanation?"

"..."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, I don't owe you anything!"

"I don't understand, 'Mione.. I thought things were going well.."

"..."

"okay, maybe I worked too much, I have neglected you and.. b-but I'll put it right, I promise! You'll se.. I'll take you to dinner in a good restaurant, and.. and we'll have that holiday we've always been talking about.."

"..."

"you've always wanted to see Italy.. I.. I'll take you to Florence, Venice, Rome.. everywhere, Hermione.. j-just.. just stay with me.."

"you can't make me stay buying me things, Ron.. you've never understood this"

"but I.."

"no, you don't. I'm not one of those girls you see after the after the training, those you can charm with a dinner in a fancy restaurant, a pretty necklace or an exotic holiday.."

"I don't understand.."

"I've seen you"

"..."

"I've seen her waiting for you after the training in that muggle café"

"I don't know what.."

"shut up Ron, for Merlin's beard! Did you really think I wouldn't have noticed my husband always being late after trainings? Or how you smelled after you 'get out with Harry', or that fucking Christmas gift hidden in your drawer that had never appeared under our tree?"

"Hermione, I swear I didn't.."

"how long have you been seeing her?"

"..."

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN SEEING HER?"

"one year.."

"ONE YEAR!"

"..."

"..."

"Hermione, just let me explain.."

"let me go, Ron"

"I.. I was leaving her, 'Mione.. I swear.."

"I said let me go!"

"honey, please.. you.. she had been a mistake.. I.."

"I don't care, Ron.. I don't care no more"

"but.. I want you, Hermione.. I want you and no one else.."

"it didn't seem like that"

"I told you I was leaving her.."

"you were leaving her after one year, Ron. One year!"

"I.."

"no, you have no fucking excuses"

"I'll leave her right now, love, just please.. stay.."

"it's too late, Ron"

"but, 'Mione.."

"..."

"I will change, Hermione, b-believe me.."

"I already believed it twice"

"but.."

"TWICE, Ron! This is already the second time you're promising me to leave someone else.."

"I.. I l-love you Hermione.. you.. you know that.. and I would n-never.."

"I don't know many things anymore, Ron.."

"n-no, you can't say that.."

"you've cheated on me, Ron. You have lied to me.. you'd keep seeing her if I didn't blow you up tonight.."

"..."

"No, I'd rather believe you're no more the guy I've met twenty years ago, the man I've married and the father of my children.."

"honey I.."

"don't waste your breath"

"b-but.. where are you going?"

"I'm taking the kids to my parents"

"you.. you can't take the children! T-they're also mine!"

"Oh, are they? So, when was the last time you played with Hugo, Ron?"

"I.."

"a simpler question: how old is Rosie? How old is she, Ron?"

"four"

"she's six, Ronald!"

"I just confused.."

"..."

"I can't remember everything!"

"the truth, Ron, is that you're just a poor excuse of a father and a husband.."

"so why did you marry me?"

"I'm asking myself the same question.."

"are you regretting being married with me, Hermione?"

"no, but just because otherwise I wouldn't have Rose and Hugo"

"you're unfair, 'Mione.."

"no, I'm sincere, Ron. I should've married Malfoy when I had the chance.."

"NOT THE FERRET!"

"..."

"you can't be serious, Hermione.. you would've married him instead of me?"

"at least he would've respected me as a wife"

"no, he wouldn't! He's a fucking ferret, 'Mione!"

"he might me a fucking ferret, Ron, but you're a bloody traitor"

"always better than him!"

"it's just a point of view.."

"so why don't you marry him, if you like him so much?"

"I'll take it in consideration.."

"..."

"Ron, you're hurting me.. let my arm go"

"if I let you go, will you go to marry that ferret?"

"are you kidding, Ron?"

"I'm deadly serious. I don't want him even to watch at my Hermione.."

"I'm not yours"

"yes you are.."

"I'm not a fucking object!"

"you're my wife, Hermione!"

"you're talking nonsense..."

"YOU'RE MINE, HERMIONE, AND I DON'T WANT HIM TO TOUCH YOU!"

"sounds quite ironic said by someone who's been cheating on his wife shagging his lover in all the London hotel rooms.."

"you won't leave me for the ferret"

"I'm not leaving you for him, I'm leaving you, and this house, and this life because I can't stand it no more"

"I can't let this happen.."

"it's already happening, Ron. Now let me go.."

"..."

"let me go, Ron, you're hurting me.."

"I won't let you go, Hermione.."

"my arms hurt, Ron.. let me go, don't make me call.."

"who would you call, 'Mione? Your beloved ferret?"

"l-let me go, I said.. don't make me call the a-aurors.."

"there's no need to call anyone, Hermione.."

"you're scaring me, Ron. Give me my wand back.."

"so you can hex me and run away with the first man passing? No, Hermione.."

"give me my.. u-ugh.. Ron, let.. let me go.."

"tell me that you'll stay"

"n-no"

"tell me that you won't leave me and I'll let you go, 'Mione.."

"Ron, I can't b-breathe.."

"TELL ME THAT YOU WON'T LEAVE ME!"

"ugh.. Ron, n-no, let.. let me go.."

"I'm sorry Hermione"

"R-Ron.. please.. u-ugh.. think about Hugo a-and Rosie.."

"I'm thinking about them, 'Mione. I don't want them to grow up with divorced parents.. we have to be a united family, we have to stay together for them!"

"ughhh.."

"stop struggling, Hermione, I don't want to hurt you"

"c-can't.. I can't b-breathe.."

"it will be over in a minute, honey.."

"h-help! SOMEBODY! H-HELP!"

"there's no need to call for help, dear.. we're just having a talk, a talk between husband and wife. Just a normal little argument, something that happens in every normal family"

"..."

"ouch! That hurt! Be a good girl, 'Mione, stop fighting.."

"I.."

"you what, honey?"

"I.."

"you're saying that you won't leave me, darling?"

"y-yes"

"How can I believe you, 'Mione? How do I know that when I'll let you go you won't run away?"

"I.. I w-won't.. R-Ron please.. ugh.. l-let me.."

"you're a clever witch, Hermione.. too clever. I can't believe you, I'm sorry"

"p-please.."

"tears won't help, darling"

"u-ugh.."

"..."

"..."

"good girl"

"..."

"you know, you're lovely when you're silent.."

"..."

"I love you so much, Hermione.."

"..."

"how could I live without you as my wife?"

"..."

"you're my little witch, 'Mione.. I couldn't let you leave me.."

"..."

"not for the ferret. Not for Harry, Charlie, George or anyone else.."

"..."

"I love you, honey.. can you see this?"

"..."

"I love you so much, Mrs. Weasley.."

"..."

"do you remember the day we married? You were so happy about being a Weasley.."

"..."

"what's happened, 'Mione? Why did you want to leave me? Didn't I make you happy?"

"..."

"no, I know I made you happy.."

"..."

"but now you won't leave me anymore, will you honey?"

"..."

"sleep well, love"

"..."

* * *

_**I hope you liked it! **_

**_Please read and review, your opinions are of great importance to me! ^-^_**


End file.
